Mega Man The Movie
by SBester
Summary: If Mega Man was ever turned into a Hollywood movie, it would probably go something like this. Loosely based on the first game.
1. Act 1 Scene 1

**Mega Man:**

**The Movie**

(This is not a script, but a novel that is divided by scenes. The project is inspired by dark superhero flicks of the early days such as Batman and Ninja Turtles. Act 1 of the story was written by SBester in 2006, and the rest will be completed in the coming months. I hope you enjoy this dark and twisted interpretation of Megaman's well known origins.)

**ACT 1 SCENE 1**

**20XX**

It was a dark and stormy night in July. Jason Ballars stood in line amongst the cluster of coal miners, waiting for his turn to venture underground into the pit of hell as he did every night. The rain fell from the black skies in heavy heaps, drenching everything in its path and forming a barrier of fog around the small ghost town. There was never any light in such a lifeless place, there was no need. Light would give hope to a place where such things were not possible. These people were slaves to the mine, it owned them. They existed for the sole purpose of mining for coal, their identities were as worthless as their pay.

Ballars was no exception to this way of life. He had never known happiness, an ambiguous concept that had less business being there than hope ever had. The rain on his skin felt more like oil than a cleansing liquid. There was nothing pure about it, and there never had been. These were the same water droplets that covered his face night after night, tickling the surface as they trickled down to the thick mud piles below. Walking in mud seemed more natural to Jason than pavement or dirt, his boots served no protection from the stinging cold of the puddles he trudged through.

The coal mines were amongst the most dangerous places a person could work. Coal mining was not a profession, it was a death sentence. All the workers knew it, for they were already dead on the inside. The dark was their soul, and the rain filled the empty void within it only long enough for them to serve another day.

Stepping into the shaft, Ballars and nine other workers watched as the gate closed and they descended into the depth of the mine where they would work for ten hours straight. Shut away from the rest of the world, much like the town itself. As the shaft came to a loud halt and the cages were raised once more, the last glimmer of reality died within them.

"Double shift?" a nameless entity questioned Ballars as their eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

"Again," Ballars said without emotion.

"Same," The man disappeared. Ballars hadn't even looked at him.

"Ballars!" a voice called from deep within the darkness. The call was barely audible through the chiseling of pickaxes. Ballars moved toward the sound, slowly, blindly, carelessly.

A man appeared in his view, running at a considerable pace towards him.

"Ballars, come quick! Steve and seven other guys are trapped! Fucking cave in!" the man could now be identified as Givens, Ballars' old friend from another life. Dropping his pickaxe, he followed the man through pitch black tunnels, trying desperately to trace the sound of his footsteps on the solid ground. A flashlight suddenly flickered into his eyes, blinding him, notifying him that he had reached his destination.

"What happened?" Ballars joined a small group of men. The light shone over a pile of rubble, as tall as the ceiling. "Any survivors?"

"Yeah, we can hear somethin'." Another nameless man spoke.

"Steve!" Jason called out.

"I'm here!" a muffled voice could be heard from behind the blockade.

"Hold on, we're gonna getcha out!" Jason turned to the closest man. "How much room do they have behind there?"

"Not much. Dead end, probably worse now. We'd dig 'em out, but they're calling everyone to come up. Expectin' another cave in soon."

"We can't leave 'em here." Ballars said hoarsely.

"We don't have much choice."

"Givens, get the dynamite." He called out to his most trusted ally.

"Jason, there's no sense in risking our lives too." Givens objected.

"Lets go!" another voice was heard from the darkness. Panic must have ensued back at the shaft.

"I'll stay behind then, just get me the goddamned stick." Ballars became furious with the men's cowardice.

It only took a couple moments for the other man to bring the dynamite to him.

"Don't light it off until we're gone. If another accident doesn't happen on its own, you can be damned sure it will when that thing goes off," Givens handed the stick off and disappeared without another word. Ballars was on his own.

"Steve, I'm gonna blast it away. Get as far back as y'can and cover up!" he yelled at the pile of rock.

"Okay!" came the muffled reply.

Ballars buried the stick of dynamite as deep as he could into the bottom of the rock pile and waited to give the others enough time to escape the mines.

It started as a low grumbling, but soon he came to realize that the mine was again becoming unsettled.

"She's mad tonight." He whispered to himself. There was no more time left, he had to light the stick now before the whole mine collapsed on top of them. He pulled a match and lit the stick before running blindly away in the pitch black tunnel.

It was a heavier explosion than he'd hoped for. Shards of rock scattered everywhere, knocking him flat onto his front. Ballars slowly stood up as he tried quickly to recover from the impact. He shakily ran back to the pile of rubble and climbed over it to get to his fellow men. The smoke made it hard to see, and the mine began to shake with great intensity.

"(Groan)"

Ballars looked down, Steve was underneath the rock, and all the others were too.

"J…Jason…" the dying man tried to lift his head.

There was nothing more he could do. If he stayed any longer, he would find himself in the same grave.

Ballars turned and started to run back through the dark tunnels, without a word to his dying comrades. Blindly, he kept running as the mine shook with vengeance. Rocks fell from above and dust covered what little light he had to work with.

"Help!" Ballars called, hoping he was getting closer to the mineshaft. No answer could be heard through the crumbling caves.

The shaft could now be seen through the chaos up ahead of him, and he attempted to run faster towards it. When he finally reached it, he picked up a pickaxe from the ground and started to bang on it, hoping that someone would hear the jambering and pull him out of the mine. It took a few tries, but finally a voice called down.

"Ballars!"

"Pull me up!"

Jason pulled the cage in tight and the shaft began to ascend the long way up.

"Pull!" the voices were getting closer.

Without warning, the rumblings in the mine became out of control and the chord atop the shaft broke. It was not a very long fall down, but the sound of the crash was deafening to Ballars.

It did not occur to the man that there was no way of escape now. He looked down to his stomach to where his pickaxe now pierced his stomach, and the blood trickling down his body thicker than the cleansing rains had. Everything became black, and he was home again.

Roll credits


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

**ACT 1 SCENE 2**

The body was quickly placed on the table of the dark laboratory. The two old men were determined to keep him alive so that they could complete their last experiment.

"We need to stop the bleeding first. There's no way he'll survive otherwise." The slightly bulky man was very serious. He was Doctor Thomas Xavier Light, a genius scientist who had been locked up in his lab for all too long. He wore a heavy white lab coat and looked like he hadn't shaved in years. Doctor Albert W. Wily, his balding assistant handed off the required tools to stitch up their patient.

"Rock!" Light yelled as he hooked the dying man up to the recovery machine.

"This is hopeless, we grabbed the wrong one," Wily growled through gritted teeth.

"The others are all dead, this is the only hope we have," Light tried his best to calm his unhappy assistant.

Just then, a young man walked into the room and stood at attention by Light's side.

"Rock, we must hurry. This man needs a blood transfusion, immediately."

At the man's request, the young man walked away to gather the necessary items.

"This was a terrible idea! I will never listen to you ever a…" Wily was cut off.

"Shut up and do your goddamned job!" Light raged.

Wily cursed to himself, but continued in his efforts to save the dying man atop the table.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"We're losing him, Rock! Hurry!"

The young man, Rock, appeared beside his master with the bag of blood and tubes. Light quickly applied them into place and shocked the patient in hopes of restarting the heart.

"Come on, damn you!"

"It's no use!" Wily yelled.

The three anxious faces stared at the motionless being, their breathing calming to a near halt as they watched.

Beeeeeep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"You did it," The young man known as Rock spoke.

"Quckly, now. We have to stitch him up." Light continued his duties.

Wily stood watching in amazement. Light had saved the man, as he had done time and time again with their other patients, and it had left Wily feeling jealous and bitter once again. Just once, he had wanted their plans to go to hell and to prove that the genius doctor Light was not worthy of his praise. It was no matter though, for soon he would get his chance to show everyone just who the real genius was.

Light finished the stitching at great speed and was ready to take the final step.

"Take him to the chair," he ordered Wily and Rock. The two placed their arms around a shoulder and carried the lucky survivor to an empty seat in the middle of the lab. Machinery could be seen all around it, metal straps and computerized gadgets just waiting for a worthy host. The man was seated and held upright by the two sidekicks as Light prepared for initiation. Without warning, he taped on the keys of his super computer and suddenly the machinery began to move on its own.

A large metal faceplate was lowered onto the victim's head and covered his mouth completely, two round objects covering his ears. The top of the helmet remained in place over his head as a long needle forced its way into the back of his head.  
"Implanting the chip," Light said as he tapped more keys on the keyboard. The needle made a loud clicking noise and then was removed.

Wily moved to where Light was standing and gazed upon the computer screen. There was a projection of the patient's X-rayed head, and a small highlighted chip could now be seen along the cortex.

"Will this kill him?" Wily asked bitterly.

"Hasn't gone wrong yet, let us hope for the best." Light answered as he tapped one final key hard.

The patient convulsed at the sudden electric shock that pierced his mind, and the chip sent rays of heat throughout the brain.

"Come here and see this, Rock," Light waved him over. Rock looked at the screen, and watched the unfamiliar process. "You see, it is all a process of chemical synthesis. We release the chip into the brain, and it sends out electrical waves, similar to the ones the brain makes itself. We have found a way to get these electric reactants to work together with the chemical ones and achieve one hundred percent reaction yield."

Rock was confused by this, but he watched in anticipation to see what happened next. The brain seemed to be moving, almost like a heart beat as the chemical synthesis took place.

"It is working," Light continued. The reaction yield percentage is how well the brain waves and electric waves synchronize together. Soon, those green waves and red waves you see before you will be moving in unison." Light marveled at his own experiment.

"What happens then?" Rock asked.

Wily smiled mischievously, "Then we can apply the top of the helmet. We have placed a long needle on the inside of the helmet much like the one that implanted the chip, you see, and it is attached to the portable mainframe. Basically that means that we can control everything that he says or does through the main computer, so long as we know the code."

"Computer code controls his brain?" Rock was amazed.

"Yes, my boy," Light smiled as he watched the waves match in rhythm. When that needle connects with the chip, we have total control over everything he does. Watch," he tapped another key.

The top half of the helmet slowly descended upon the sitting victim. The needle pierced through his head with another click and the two helmet pieces attached themselves tightly together. The result was a bulky yellow face mask, covering everything but the man's eyes and the skin around them. Atop the helmet was red hair in the shape of a Mohawk to create a sense of realism to the overall appearance.

The computer screen showed the connection of the needle and the chip, and with another tap of a key, they flickered together.

"Time to apply the armor," Light began to tap at the keys once more.

Rock looked over at the patient again. Around the chair, the bulky metal straps clamped hard around the man's body. A large armored chest plate descended from above and clamped itself around his upper half while his lower half was clamped with more yellow armor. When the process was completed, the man was nothing but a large suit of armor in appearance; essentially, a computerized robot.

Rock looked at the experiment and contemplated the nature of their intentions. Why did they need a living being for such work, and was it a moral act to convert a person into a mindless robot? Surely it was not.

"Doctor Light, this seems… wrong."

"Ah, my boy, do not worry. This man was doomed to a life working as a mindless drone anyways. It is an unfortunate reality that men are born into a world where they have no choice in their profession or how they will live their lives. In places like this, young boys are raised knowing that they will end up in that terrible mine. It is what they were born to do. It is in their blood, you see. But imagine a world where those hundred workers who are sent to do a dangerous job, day after day, suddenly didn't have to anymore! What if a job that used to take one hundred tired and lifeless men years to do, suddenly only took a few robot workers like this only a few days to do!" Light smiled.

"It would save time and lives?" Rock asked.

"Yes!" Light cheered. "Rock, what started as a mere experiment has turned into something spectacular! We are recreating the future of our world as we know it! When restoring life to a wounded man seems next to impossible, we can turn them into this! Look down at the small window on the screen. You see? No heartbeat! We don't need living men for the task, they are controlled by the computer, as real robots are. And the armor is specially made to preserve the body for many, many years!"

"This man surely would have died if we hadn't acted as fast as we did. We need an active heart so that the brain keeps working when we implant the electric waves," Wily finished for him.

"Gentlemen, I give you… Bomb Man!" Light presented his new creation.

"This is what you've been working on all this time…" Rock was breathless.

"Hmm hmm," Light laughed to himself. "Actually, this is just the latest addition to our collection, Rock. We have done this a few times before, each one for a different job. There's land reclamation worker, particularly for deforestation; for that we have Cutman. For construction of public works, there is Gutsman. For exploration in extreme arctic temperatures, we have Iceman… the poor soul happens to have a split personality disorder that we're unable to solve. Fireman is for waste management, ofcourse. His armor has been built to withstand temperatures of up to 8000 degrees! And last we have Elecman, who is able to synchronically manage atomic energy power plants like never no one has ever imagined!"

"Wow…" Rock whispered to himself.

"But I am going to go celebrate with a long nap. We still have much work to do in the morning, so I'd advise you to do the same, Albert," Light addressed his assistant.

"I'll watch over him for a few moments more to make sure everything remains functioning." Wily said.

"Ah, good idea. Lets go, Rock," Light led the young man out of the laboratory with him.

Wily watched as they walked out of the dark lab together, almost unable to hold in his excitement any longer. At last, their experiments were complete! He reached into his own personal bag of tools and brought out his laptop computer which he placed snuggly next to the main one. He turned on the power and clicked into a program entitled "Prototype". This was the model he had been practicing on for the last few months behind Dr. Light's back.

"Stupid old man, you should always put your toys away after using them. If you put them in the garbage, another little boy is going to want to play with it," Wily studied the picture of the prototype robot and looked back and forth between screens. Quickly he typed in some code and hooked the two computers up to each other using a special cable.

When the process of reprogramming the sixth industrial robot was complete, and the transfer of information into his computer had finished, he laughed to himself.

"I've been waiting for a long time to do this, Light," He clicked twice on the supercomputer and a window popped up in the middle of the screen.

TERMINATE PROGRAM?

"They're all mine." He pressed the enter key, and the program was deleted forever.

**MEGA MAN: THE MOVIE**


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

**ACT 1 SCENE 3**

24 Hours Later…

"We're here, live, in downtown, Los Angeles, where a terrorist group being hailed as the 'sinister six' have launched a massive attack on the streets." A newswoman stated from atop a high building. The cameraman aimed the camera down to the streets where chaos had erupted, as Wily's robots sought to destroy everything in their paths. "There have been 31 people pronounced dead, and 57 injured so far. It is a scene of total chaos, one that no one could have predicted. The terrorists have what looks like some kind of super armor to protect them from police fire. We have just got word that the United States Army is on its way with tanks to take down the armed killers."

A large explosion could be heard from down below. As the reporter sensed danger nearby, she turned around as a small tower fell to the ground.

The six robots had been sent on a mission to cause as much panic and destruction as possible, all the while looking out for one another against possible dangers. Each master had been equipped with special weapons that Wily had been secretly working on over the past few months and were more dangerous than anyone could ever imagine.

Fireman was equipped with two arm cannons that acted as flame throwers. He stood atop the wreckage amongst the ruined streets of LA in a suit resembling that of a knight from the middle ages. His helmet was topped off with a torch on the top, and most of his face could still be seen. His chest plate and shoulder padding were a bright red, reflecting boldly off the fires he lit.

A man could be seen running out from his hiding place behind a station wagon when Fireman landed atop it, and in seconds he was nothing but a burning pile of flaming garbage. His screams echoed throughout the emptying area.

The skies were a misty white and grey, no sunshine would dare touch this hellish place. Iceman, perhaps the most useless of all sat in a corner by himself, unwilling to move or speak. He wore a long thick blue coat, and a small mask, covering his mouth, assumedly to allow him to breathe properly. Underneath the coat it was 20 below zero, and the body could not last under any hotter temperatures, for the cold preserved his state of being.

Cutman was armed with twin blades, which he used to throw at his victims. The blades were so sharp that they could cut through skin on gentle contact, and had been used to cut through the bodies of ten people in just under an hour. He was covered by a seemingly light body suit of armor, red and white. His red helmet covered his face completely, with two bullet-proof glass eye spaces to allow for sight. A woman no older than 20 sat at his side begging for her life, with tears in her eyes as cutman scanned the area for more hostages. This robot had somehow been able to keep some of his normal brain functions, and would sooner take hostages like this woman than kill needlessly. It had affected him the most knowing that a seemingly good man like Doctor Light could now be his worst enemy, although he did not understand why. Wily's programming had succeeded in convincing all of them that their consciences were irrelevant forces.

Elecman walked casually by his comrades until noticing Cutman's hostage. She was such a pretty girl, there was no reason that Cutman should be able to have her for himself. Dressed in pure black armor made of a special non-electrical alloy and a golden mask that outlined his eyes, he walked over to the girl and grabbed her by the collar of her torn shirt.

"Leave her." Cutman glared at him.

"You would give orders to me?" Elecman's eyes cautioned. Grabbing the girl harshly by her face, he looked deep into her scared eyes. "She is too pretty for you. I think I will have her for myself."

The girl let out an involuntary whimper.

"No one will have this girl." Cutman told him firmly.

Elecman became furious. Pinning his beam cannon against the girl's stomach, he blasted a hole right through her body before she could let out a scream. "Very well," he smiled at his comrade evilly. Cutman scowled as he watched him leave, knowing that any further hostages would share the same fate.

Gutsman could be seen not too far off in the distance, throwing parked cars as a regular human would a chair. His large armored suit of black, red and gold covered his whole body up to his eyes. A golden helmet covered the rest. He let out a cry of rage with every lift and throw.

And finally, the newly created Bombman stepped out from a very large building, dragging a sack of bombs behind him. In a split second, the building exploded. There had to have been an explosion on every floor of the large skyscraper as it fell to the ground in a massive heap of dust and smoke.

The hazy grey covered the entire area surrounding them just as the US army had finally shown up with the tanks and helicopters, and the six robot masters awaited their assault. Assembling themselves in a horizontal line with one another, the Light/Wily creations stood firmly in anticipation of the upcoming battle.

"They're not moving, whaddo we do?" a tank operator asked his co-pilot.

"Wait for the order."

Surprising everyone completely with a slow and fluid motion, Fireman raised his gun cannon straight ahead of him and set off a fury of fire that clouded the army's view of the targets completely. As soon as the tanks and guns started firing at the wall of flames, Bomb man threw a large explosive above the torrents, ending its journey in an immense explosion. The destruction was instant, and proved deadly for all on the front line, save for a few tanks on each end.

Iceman was ducking on the ground in hopes of not getting hit, waiting for the carnage to end. Fireman began to walk slowly forward towards the gunfire behind his fire wall, bullets fell to the ground as they rarely managed to scratch his armor. It was then that Gutsman and Elecman ran through the fire towards the closest tanks.

Gutsman easily bashed one tank to rubble, lifting the man on top out from his hiding place and crushing his face mercilessly into the ground and laughing. Elecman merely touched the tank closest to him with his electro-stick and short-circuited the weaponry.

Cutman walked away from the battle, thinking it unnecessary and somehow degrading. He knew that no one was powerful enough to destroy them, so why was it that they had to fight an enemy that had no chance of success? No evildoers were so unnecessarily stupid, except in times of war. Was this war?

A shot from a tank finally hit Fireman, denting his chest armor seriously. He hunched down, but quickly assumed his assault of fire while Elecman and Gutsman continued to destroy the remaining tanks with little to no damage being done to them.

An army general looked on at the show in amazement, his men beside him, unable to move. Their guns lay at their sides, there was no use for them here.

"What in the hell are these guys?"

Only 5 tanks remained now.

"Fall back!" they all screamed.

The army began to retreat all at once. All panicked and ran as the robot masters blazed on in ruthless dismay.

Bomb man turned to the cowering Iceman and stared at him, "I think it's over now."

Fireman ceased his wall of fire, "We have to leave before they come back in full force. We did what we were told to do, we don't stand a chance if we stay in one place."

"They only lasted mere seconds! I say we stay and finish them off!" Elecman protested as he rejoined his comrades.

"We did our job, Wily wants us back." Gutsman could see Cutman off in the distance of the ruined city, walking at a slow pace away from the battlefield.


	4. Act 1 Scene 4

**ACT 1 SCENE 4**

A black sky hovered overtop an abandoned city street, not five miles away from the town that had been attacked earlier in the day. A lone stranger walked tiredly along the pavement towards his destination, unafraid, yet uncertain of the events that had yet to unfold. Perhaps it was the damp mist filling the atmosphere that painted his mood grey, or perhaps that was just the kind of person he had become after so many years of sheer distrust.

He turned down a dark alley suddenly, knowing exactly where he was going and who he wanted to talk to. It was 1 a.m. in the morning, but he knew for a fact that his suspect would be where he was headed. A doorway was barely lit at the end of the alley, the man quickly made his way inside to the dark and grungy pub. It was completely empty, aside from the bartender and an old man wrapped in a leather jacket to one side of the bar.

"Most people use the front door," The bartender was annoyed at the new customer who sat himself down next to the older gentleman.

"Scotch," he said and turned to look at the old man.

"I had a feeling someone would find me soon. No sense in hiding, you have nothing on me," the old man turned to face the stranger.

"Thomas Xavier Light," the stranger could now see Light's face. "I'm inspector Stanley."

Light took a smoke of his cigarette before speaking, "What do you want?"

"You know what we want, why else would I be here?"

"I know you don't believe me, but it isn't me that you're after." Light took another deep breath of smoke, and washed down the toxins with a sip of whiskey.

"And I suppose you have no idea who it is that we want?" Stanley accepted his scotch from the bartender and paid him.

"My assistant," Light puffed.

"Albert W. Wily," Stanley confirmed.

"That is correct."

"So why have you not come forward with this if you have nothing to do with it?" Stanley was unconvinced, and gave the impression that he would forever remain so.

"Because it is pointless. You can't stop them now that they're out of control," Light puffed again, seemingly annoyed by all conversation.

"How do you know this?"

"I created them. I created life, and Wily stole it from me. My life's work," Light turned to face the man for the first time. "And they are coming after me next."

"So there would be no point in locking you up now," Stanley smiled empathetically.

"It's no excuse, it is a fact. Lock me up if you must, there's no place for me to hide."

"Soon enough." Stanley swallowed the scotch in one swig. He got up slowly and started to walk away.

"What is it that you presume you can do to stop them?" Light was suddenly interested.

"Perhaps, if you're telling the truth… you could tell me," Stanley turned one last time.

Taking another swig of his whiskey, Light considered the words carefully, "Perhaps, indeed."


	5. Act 1 Scene 5

**ACT 1 SCENE 5**

Light walked furiously into his lab and got to work.

"Hi, Professor," Rock had been plugged into his charger on the wall.

"Unplug yourself, we have work to do," Light turned on his computer and activated all systems connected to the network.

The lights to the lab came on in a sudden burst of energy, and the shiny experimental armor was revealed in a glass encasing.

"What is that?" Rock looked at the silver armor in amazement.

"Rock," the professor turned to the young man. "All will be revealed in good time, but right now we have work to do," Light began to tap on the computer keys quickly.

It would take hours, but the professor would not stop until the armor was completed, the weapons perfected. It was tested, it was painted, it was enhanced again and again. Rock watched silently, only moving at the commands of his master when help was needed. The armor consisted of an open faced helmet, a full body suit, and matching boots and a glove. The other arm, instead of a glove was an arm cannon.

When all was finally finished, Light could barely stand from exhaustion.

"Rock!" he called to the young man.

Rock walked over to the tired man, sitting in his work chair. "What is it, Professor?"

"Rock, something terrible has happened, and I need you to understand a few very serious things," Light took a couple deep breaths before continuing. "Over the past few years, Wily and I have been creating a series of robot masters."

"Like the one you made…"

"Yes, yes. But Wily has turned on us, Rock. He took an early creation that we did… THE earliest. He had been studying it for quite some time to try and find out what made it tick. To understand everything he couldn't understand before. It was through this practice that he was able to reprogram all of our newer models, and use them for his own plans. There was an attack today in the downtown area, the robot masters were all involved. Wily is demonstrating his power to the world, and he is going to come after me next."

"What are you gonna do?" Rock asked.

"This armor is a very experimental one. It was meant to be more powerful than any of the other robots' armors, but it was never finished. I don't think it is even now, but we have no time left, Rock. It is meant to synchronize with a robot master, and there is only one running one left in existence."

"Do you have it?"

Light studied the young man's face for a long time before saying anything. He knew that his next sentence would destroy the boy's view of life as he knew it.

"Rock… he is you."

Rock's whole world came down before his very eyes. There were too many mixed emotions for the young man to think straight, too many questions to ask.

"Wha… but, that's… that's not possible! You…"

"It is true, Rock. And I know it is indeed very difficult for you to understand, and even harder for you to accept. But we have no time, my boy… time is up. You must help me, we must make things right again. This whole mess is my responsibility and I must fix it!" Light raised his voice in adamancy.

"It's your responsibility! Not mine!" Rock jumped to his feet in a squeal.

"Rock, please. I created you not for a life of damnation, but to be my son. I beg of you, as a father to a son… you are the only one who can help us now," Light's eyes were sincere, and forced Rock to look away in fear.

"I need time."

"We don't have time!" Light urged.

"Then we have nothing!" Rock screamed. The two stared at each other, neither one being able to say anything. Rock had just found out he was a robot, and not a real boy, not a man. All the things that regular humans did and he did not, he had never known. How did they sleep? How did they eat? How did they learn or understand… how did they feel?

He was not real.

Rock turned and went to his plug to rest. Light tapped a few keys on his computer before sighing and retiring to bed in defeat.

The lights went out and Rock was left alone with his thoughts as he recharged. He knew deep down that he wanted to help, but he felt so betrayed. Life as he had once known it did not exist any longer, he was a robot and nothing more. The only person he had ever trusted had been lying to him since his creation. The android remembered nothing of his past… but wasn't everyone that way? There was too much to understand, but no time left.

"I… I can't do it," He admitted to himself as he drifted off into a dream state. Even there, he thought about it.

This was Light's responsibility, why should he help? He…

"He created me."

He had lied to him, always. There was no commitment to anything, there never had been. But was Rock somewhat responsible for what the other robot masters could do if he did not do what he could to stop them?

"I am the last hope…"

_Accept your fate, accept it… it is your…_

"Destiny."

Something happened to Rock that night while he slept, and he did not know what it was. Whatever happened, it had him convinced that there was only one thing that could be done… he had to become the new robot master.


	6. Act 1 Scene 6

**ACT 1 SCENE 6**

Pushing his hands slowly forward, Rock slipped both the glove and the plasma gun overtop of his arms. The two pieces of armor locked into place with a quick jolt of pressure at his elbows, and the bindings of the other armored pieces began to fasten themselves in a similar way.

He stepped forward, placing his feet into the front of the metal boots. The mechanical machine moved on its own, dressing the skinny android as he stared in amazement. The pieces locked together, followed by a quick twist of round bolts. Rock was afraid that if he moved even slightly, the pieces would nail themselves directly into his body.

When he was fully dressed, he stepped away from the dreaded machine and looked around the dark room. He knew there was something missing.

"It is here," Doctor light stepped from the shadowed corner of the room and presented a heavy blue helmet. It matched the rest of his suit perfectly.

"How did you know that I…"

"Because I created you with a heart of gold, and the will of iron," Light smiled.

The words brought no comfort to the boy, but he reached out and took hold of the shiny blue spectacle nonetheless.


End file.
